Vuelvo a ser feliz
by 050489
Summary: Sakura está triste.Quien menos te lo espèras puede devolverte la felicidad.kakasaku


Hola!  
Mi tercer fic. Espero que os guste. Es otro kakasaku xDDDD (me encanta esta pareja aunque nunca será real) 

Era un día soleado y Sakura estaba mirando por su ventana. Naruto y Sasuke no estaban en Konoha. Sasuke se marchó y no quiso volver y Naruto estaba entrenando con el hermitaño pervertido. Ahora ella entrenaba muy duro co Tsunade para hacerse más fuerte. Sakura ya no era la misma de siempre. Ahora era mucho más fría, al estilo de Sasuke. Se sentía muy sola y abandonada, su grupo estaba deshecho y la alegría de sus ojos había desaparecido.

En el despacho de Tsunade.

Tsunade : Kakashi, mi alumna me preocupa...  
Kakashi : Acaso te quejas de mi ex-alumna?  
Tsunade : No, no...no es eso...Desde que esos chicos se marcharon está muy rara  
Kakashi : Weno, son cosas de críos...se le pasará.  
Tsunade ¿No podrías hablar con ella?  
Kakasi : ja ja ja...te recuerdo que fuiste TU quien me robó a mi última alumna.  
Tsunade : Así tienes más tiempo para entrenarte. No seas así y hazme ese favor. Creo que echa de menos a su equipo, el equipo 7, y tu eras su sensei...¿me harías ese favor? No me gusta verla así.  
Kakashi : Esta bien...

Sakura salió de su casa en dirección al despacho de Tsunade, pero por el camino se encontró a Kakashi apoyado en la pared. Nisiquiera le miró y pasó de largo.  
Kakashi¡Sakura!  
Sakura se dio la vuelta  
Kakashi ¿Dónde vas?  
Sakura : A entrenar

Kakashi se sorprendió al ver a su alumna. Hacía tiempo que lo la veia y su cara había combiado completamente. Era mucho más bella que antes, pero sus ojos ahora eran afilados y fríos. Su cuerpo era impresionante, lo había trabajado muy duro y se la veia fuerte, además, era más alta.  
Kakashi : Me ha dicho Tsunade que hoy te entrenaré yo. ¿No te importa vedad?  
Sakura le miró con cara seria y miró hacia otro lado

Sakura : ...no  
Kakashi : Bien, entonces sígueme! Hoy haremos una misión igual que las de antes, el equipo 7 en acción!  
Sakura : Ja...(rio de forma sarcática) ¿El equipo 7?...tanta lectura pornográfica te ha afectado el cerebro sensei.  
Kakashi : Sakura escucha.  
Sakura : No, escuchame tu¡el equipo 7 lo formaban 4 personas y solo somos 2 ¿dónde están los otros dos¿dónde ves al equipo 7!  
Sakura empezó a llorar. Intentó contenerse pero no pudo. Su cara estaba totalmente seria y enfadada, pero las lágrimas caian sin parar.  
Kakashi : Sakura.  
Kakashi se acercó a ella  
Sakura ¡No te acerques joder!  
Sakura fue a darle un puñetado a Kakashi para que no se acercara pero este la tomó por la muñeca y la abrazó.  
Kakashi : ...lo siento...no sabía que te sentías tan sola.  
Sakura dejó de hacer fuerza y se apoyó en Kakashi. Ya no podía contenerse más y lloró sobre su hombro.  
Cuando se separaron Sakura dejó de llorar y Kakashi la sonrió.  
Kakashi : No te preocupes, todo será como antes. Mañana quiero verte en el campo de entrenamiento. Tranquila, yo hablaré con Tsunade.

Kakashi se alejó en un segundo y Sakura se quedo pensando.  
Sakura : (pensando) Ah...esos malditos...estaría mucho más feliz si estuvieran aqui...Sasuke...Naruto...sobretodo tu Naruto...echo de menos tus tonterías...Ellos...se fueron...me dejaron sola...Es normal, yo en las misiones no servía para nada...Agradezco mucho a Kakashi que intente ayudarme...pero ya NADA me hará volver a sonreir...

Al dia siguiente, Sakura se dirgía al campo de entrenamiento y se quedó boquiabierta al ver a su sensei esperando. Kakashi : Buenos días Sakura¿dormiste bien? Sakura : Sensei...has llegado...pronto?  
Kakashi : jajaja...que feliz me haces...me has vuelto a llamar sensei.  
Sakura : ...deja de decir tonterias Kakashi y dime que narices vamos a hacer  
Kakashi : Me gustabas más cuando soneias y eras mi alumna obediente  
Sakura : Pues olvidate de esa estupida Sakura poque dejó de existir en el momento en el que esos dos se fueron.  
Kakashi ¡Mira lo que te he traido!  
Kakashi sacó un cascabel de su bolsillo  
Sakura : Ah, que bien...¿ahora soy tu gato?  
Kakashi : jaja...no habria cosa que me gustara más pero no, no es para eso. Quiero que me lo intentes quitar.  
Sakura : Muy bien Kakashi...vas a ver

Sakura provocó con un puñetazo una sacudida golpeando el suelo. Era casi tan buena como Tsunade, ya que controlaba muy bien su chakra.  
Sakura y Kakashi pelearon, pero Sakura no alcanzaba nunca el cascabel, su sensei seguia siendo aún mucho más rápido que ella.  
Sakura se paro porque se encontraba muy cansada.  
Kakashi ¿que¿Ya te has cansado?  
Sakura ¡Callate!  
Sakura le miró con cara de MUY enfadada

Kakashi : xDD Vamos, no me mires así...solo quería divertirme un rato. Solo lo conseguirias éxito en tus misiones con trabajo en equipo. ¿Es que ya se te ha olvidado?  
Sakura ¿Trabajo en equipo¿Esque eres tonto¿Que equipo si estoy yo sola!  
Kakashi : Te equivocas. Yo soy tu equipo, que te quede bien claro. Aunque dos compañeros no estén, yo aún soy del equipo 7.  
Sakura : Estas loco...¿como se supone que iba a colaborar contigo si eras al que tenía que vencer?  
Kakashi : No Sakura, lo del cascabel no era con ese propósito, no quería que lo consiguieras. Quería que recordaras el día en que os conté la importancia del trabajo en equipo.  
Sakura : Si...me acuerdo de ese día...yo no hice NADA para conseguir el maltido cascabel...ODIO A ESA ESTÚPIDA SAKURA QUE NO HIZO NADA PARA CONSEGUIRLO!  
Kakashi : Pues yo no la odio...a mi me gustaba esa Sakura buena, alegre, divertida...Y que creia en su equipo.  
Sakura : ...pero yo ya no tengo equipo.  
Kakashi ¿Esque no me has escuchado? Yo soy tu equipo Sakura.  
Sakura miró con cara extrañada a Kakashi y el la sonrio.  
Kakashi : Mañana te veo!  
Y kakashi desapareció. Sakura se quedó pensando.  
Sakura : Kakashi cada vez está peor...

Por la tarde, en el despacho de Tsunade.  
Tsunade ¿Estás tonto¿Una chunnin en tu equipo?  
Kakashi : Si  
Tsunade : Ay dios...en qué momento te dije que hablaras con Sakura.  
Kakashi : ha sido idea mia, quiero que esté conmigo.  
Tsunade ¿Por qué?  
Kakashi : Porque ha olvidado lo que es el trabajo el equipo y la confianza en los demás de tanto entrenar sola y no hacer misiones en grupo.  
Tsunade : Pero en una misión de rango A como las tuyas, podría morir facilmente. ¿Es que quieres dejarme sin aprendiz¿Quieres que muera en su primera misión?  
Kakashi ¡Pues claro que no! Yo me hago responsable, la protegeré con mi vida, lo prometo.  
Tsunade : Esta bien...pero como le pase algo a mi alumna lo pagarás caro.  
Kakashi : Puedes estar tranquila, no me separaré de ella.

En un bar de Konoha. Kakashi : Gai, esta es Sakura, nuestra nueva compañera de equipo. Kurenai esta semana tiene mucho trabajo y ella la susttuirá.  
Gai : Oh si, la conozco, eres el amor de Lee.  
Sakura le dio un puñetazo a Gai.  
Sakura ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YO NO SOY EL AMOR DE NADIE!  
Gai : ...ss...s...si.  
Kakashi : Veo que os llevais bien  
Sakura : No entiendo que hace una Chunnin en vuestro grupo la verdad.  
Gai : Yo tampo.  
Kakashi : Porque lo manda Tsunade  
Sakura : ...Bien...¿y que tenemos que hacer?  
Kakashi : Por ahora nada...aún no nos han asignado ninguna misión, te llamaré cuando tengamos una. Puedes irte a dormir.

Sakura se dirigió a su casa y empezó a pensar. Sakura : Este sensei es muy extraño...menuda mierda...hacer grupo con Kakashi y con Gai...�¡que incómodo!  
Llegó a casa y se tumbó en la cama. Minutos depués, oyó un ruido en su ventana 'toc' 'toc'  
Sakura : Ei imbecil, un golpe más y te corto la cabeza!  
Sakura corrió la cortina y vio a Kakashi en su tejado. Se vistió y subió a su tejado para ver qué queria Kakashi.  
Sakura ¿Y ahora que?  
Kakashi : Sakura, tenemos una misión. Vamos, date prisa.

Kakashi, Gai y Sakura salieron de Konoha y empezaron a correr. Sakura seguia a sus compañeros sin pregunta nada hasta que al final decidió preguntar.  
Sakura ¿Que vamos a hacer?  
Kakashi : En la villa del agua pasan cosas muy extrañas y tenemos que investigar los sucesos.  
Sakura ¿Qué cosas estrañas?  
Kakashi : Desaparecen chicas jóvenes todas las noches y hay que detenerlo.  
Gai : Vamos, démonos prisa, sois unas tortugas!

Empezaba a amanecer cuando llegaron a la aldea del agua.  
Sakura : Sensei, estoy agotada.  
Kakashi : Lo siento Sakura, pero en estas misiones no hay descanso.  
Gai : déjala descansar un rato hombre, tu y yo somos muy fuertes y podemos prencindir de ella.  
Sakura pegó a Gai sensei otro puñetazo  
Sakura : Eres un idiota Gai, pero te voy a hacer caso, me voy a descansar a la posada.  
Gai : Dejo que me pegues porque eres el amor de Lee  
Sakura : GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR  
Kakashi : Nosotros recorreremos la villa para obtener información, dentro de media hora pasaremos por la posada a recogerte.  
Kakashi se acercó a Sakura y puso una mano sobre su hombro.  
Kakashi : Sakura...ten cuidadado.  
La mano de Kakashi subio y acarició su cara mientras la boca de Gai se abria más que la de un hipopotamo.  
Sakura : ...si...sensei.  
Sakura toco con su mano la de su maestro.  
Sakura : Bueno, me voy a dormir media hora. Hasta ahora!  
Sakura echó a correr. La cara de Gai seguía hecha un cuadro.  
Gai : Ka..ka..kakashi...¿hay algo entre vosotros?  
Kakashi se puso colorado pero no se le notaba gracias a su máscara.  
Kakashi : NO! Esque trato así de bien a todos mis alumnos...  
Gai :GRRRR ¡Siempre haciéndote el guay!

En la posada. Sakura : Buenos días, quería una habitación.  
Posadero : Aqui tiene.  
Sakura cogió las llaves y subió a su habitación. Se tumbó en la cama boca arriba y sin darse cuenta empezó a brotar una sonrisa en su cara.  
Sakura : Kakashi-sensei...  
Sakura se tocó el lado de la cara que Kakashi le habia tocado y se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo.  
Sakura : Estoy...sonriendo...hacia dos años que no sonreia...gracias kakashi...

Sakura se durmió y empezó a soñar. En su sueño, alguien con la cara tapada la besaba y ella le correspondía.

Pasaron horas y Kakashi y Gai no fueron a recogerla. Cuando habían transcurrido 8 horas Kakashi entró en la posada y pidió el número de habitación de Sakura. Llamó a la puerta pero nadie abrio, pentonces sacó un pequeño alambre de su bolsillo y consiguió abrir la puerta. Allí estaba Sakura, durmiendo placidamente. Kakashi se sentó a su lado y la acarició el pelo. Poco a poco Sakura abrió sus ojos. Sakura : Kakashi?  
Kakashi ¿Has dormido bien?  
Sakura ¿ Ya ha pasado la media hora?  
Kakashi : No...han pasado 8 Sakura  
Sakura¡ahh¿Por qué no me despertasteis?  
Kakasi : Yo...no quise.  
Sakura ¿Por qué?  
Kakashi : En esta villa desaparecen chicas jóvenes y no quería que te pasara nada, por eso decidí dejarte en la posada mientras Gai y yo encontramos al culpable.  
Sakura : No me lo puedo creer! Para eso me sueltas el rollo del trabajo en equipo?  
Kakashi : Lo siento...para mi aun sigues siendo mi alumna a la que tengo que proteger y no pude despertarte...si te pasara algo...yo...  
Kakashi volvió a acariciar la cara y el pelo de Sakura  
Kakashi : ...no me lo perdonaria nunca...eres la única que queda del grupo 7...y no quiero pederte. No pude detener a Sasuke y tampoco pude parar su segunda pelea con Naruto. No cometeré el mismo error.  
Sakura recordó su sueño...un hombre enmascarado...¿seria Kakashi?  
Inconscientemente, Sakura se acerco a Kakashi y le besó la mejilla (weno, le besó la máscara pero en la mejilla) y después se levantó y salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra.  
Kakashi se quedó sentado en la cama dándole vueltas a la cabeza.  
Kakashi : Sakura...  
Sakura bajó las escaleras y vió a Gai en el recibidor de la posada,  
Gai : Sakura¿Estás más descansada? Nuestra misión ha terminado ya, podemos volvel a Konoha.  
Sakura : ok.  
Gai : Pero ahora Kakashi y yo estamos cansados y pasaremos la noche aqui. Si quieres puedes dar un paseo por esta villa ahora que no hay peligro ni malos para que te hagan pupita.  
Sakura ¡GRRRRRRRRRRR¡Idiota! No soy una niña!

Sakura salió de la posada indgnada y Gai subió a la habitación en la que estaba Kakashi, aún pensando en Sakura y en porqué habría hecho eso, si por que le apreciaba como maestro o como algo más. Gai : Kakashi¿que haces con esa cara de empanado¡reacciona!  
Kakashi : Gai! Que susto me has dado.  
Gai ¿en qué estabas pensando?  
Kakasi : en nada en especial...es solo que...Gai¿hay alguna norma que prohiba las relaciones maestro - alumno?  
Gai : si, la primera norma¿por qué?

Sakura se paró en seco en medio de su paseo.

Sakura ¡Mierda! Me he olvidado el dinero en la mesilla, no sé como pienso comer sin dinero.

Sakura se dio media vuelta y corrió hacia el hoter a toda prisa. Subió corriendo las escaleras y cuando iba a entrar en la habitación no lo hizo. Se quedó en la puerta escuchando a Gai y Kakashi, no sabía por qué, pero tenía la sensación de que debía escuchar.

Gai : Kakashi¿a que viene eso¿te gusta alguna alumna?  
Sakura se estremeció y pensó en lo que hizo antes.  
Sakura : (pensando) ¿Por qué hice eso¿Por qué le bese?  
Y continuó escuchando.  
Kakashi : Gai! Estás loco! Era una pregunta estúpida! A mi nunca me gustaría ninguna de mis alumnas!  
Sakura se sintió triste.  
Sakura : (pensando) ¿por que¿por qué me siento tan triste? Sakura se decía a si misma  
Inner Sakura ¿que pensabas idiota¿que iba a decir que estaba enamorado de ti?  
Sakura salió de la posada y se quedó en la puerta esperando a que se durmieran para entrar a por su dinero.  
Sakura : (pensando) Soy una idiota...siempre me fijo en los imposibles...

Kakashi y Gai seguian hablando en la habitación

Gai : Perdona Kakashi...es que... como has estado toda la semana hablando de Sakura pues yo pensé que...  
Kakashi ¡degenerado¿Cómo me va a gustar Sakura? Anda, duérmete y olvida estas tonterias.  
Kakashi y Gai se durmieron. Cuando despertaron, Sakura les estaba esperando en el vestíbulo.  
Sakura : Volvamos a Konoha  
Gai y Kakashi : si!

Volvieron andando, ya que no había necesidad de correr porque la misión ya estaba terminada. Sakura andaba muy deprisa, dejando atrás a Gai y a Kakashi en un intento de evitar a su sensei.  
Kakashi : espera Sakura! no vayas tan deprisa !

Sakura aceleró el paso aún mas. Deseaba evitar a Kakashi todo cuanto pudiera porque sus sentimientos hacia el aumentaban por segundos y no quería enamorarse de el. Kakashi sería un amor imposible y ella ya habia pasado por eso con Sasuke.

Kakashi : Sakura!  
Kakashi corrió y agarró a Sakura por el brazo haciendo que se tropezara hacia atrás, apoyándose sobre Kakashi.  
Gai aún seguía atrás.

Kakashi : No corras tanto Sakura, parece que quieras huir jejeje  
Sakura ¡Yo no me rio ! Es que sois muy lentos.  
Sakura iba a echar a andar otra vez pero Kakashi la tomó de la muñeca.  
Kakashi : espera -dijo de forma suave- que Gai aún sigue atrás.  
Sakura miró a Kakashi y a la mano que la aarraba la muñeca. Kakashi se acercó más a ella y parecía que iba a decirle algo pero en ese momento apareció Gai.  
Gai : KKAKASHIIIIII¿Que crees que estás haciendo¿Es que no recuerdas la 1º norma?  
Kakashi : perdona¿que decias?  
Gai : AHHHHHGGGGGGGRRRR! Odio que hagas eso !  
Kakashi : el que?  
Gai : AAGGGGGGGRRRRRRRR A Gai le salían llamas de los ojos y Sakura empezó a reir.  
Kakashi : Me encanta verte sonreir...deverías hacerlo más a menudo.  
Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la villa, donde les esperaba una sorpresa...

Sakura ¿Na...na...naruto?  
Naruto ¡Sakura-chan!  
Sakura ¡Como has crecido!  
Kakashi : ei, Naruto ¿que tal todo?  
Naruto : kakashi-sensei!  
Sakura ¿y tu maestro?  
Naruto ¿el pervertido? Está con Tsunade. Venga, que os invito a ramen!  
Sakura : ok!

En el puesto de ramen.  
Sakura y Naruto empezaron a hablar efusivamente mientras Kakashi les observaba. A la despedida, Naruto le dio una abrazo y un beso a Sakura. Raramente ella lo permitió, ya que hacia mucho que no se veian. Kakashi sintió algo muy extraño, algo paecido a ...celos.

Kakashi : Te acompaño a casa?  
Sakura : No hace falta si no quieres...Por cierto, le voy a decir a Tsunade que me quite de tu equipo. Yo solo molesto y no hago nada, creo que estaría mejor en el grupo que esté Naruto.  
Kakashi ¿Que tal ves a Naruto?  
Sakura : Está muy cambiado! y muy guapo! je je

Kakashi cambió su cara de aburrido de siempre por una cara de cabreo y mala leche Sakura ¿te ocurre algo sensei?  
Kakashi : no, no, je je   
Sakura : Bueno, me voy, adios!  
Kakashi estaba realmente enfadado. Con la llegada de Naruto Sakura estaba feliz y eso le producía ciertos celos...

Por la noche, Kakashi no podía dormir pensando en si a Sakura le gustaba Naruto o no. Cansado de no poder pegar ojo, decidió ir a preguntárselo a ella en persona en plan "profesor guay preocupado por sus alumnos"

toc toc Sakura abrió la puerta y vió una sombra en su tejado.  
Sakura : Kakashi.  
Se vistió y salió al tejado.  
Sakura : Sensei...¿querias algo? Es muy tarde y...  
Kakashi :Queria preguntarte...¿te gusta Naruto?  
Sakura ¿a que viene eso?  
Kakashi : a nada, es solo que yo puedo ayudarte a salir con el si te gusta  
Sakura : No...no me gusta Naruto...me gusta otra persona  
Kakashi ¿quien?  
Sakura se puso muy nerviosa y empezó a pensar si su maestro se mosqueó por el beso que ella le dio en la mejilla la noche anterior.  
Sakura ¡sensei¡no seas cotilla!  
Kakashi ¿no confias en mi? A mi me lo puedes contar.  
Sakura : Me voy a dormir...  
Kakashi ¡Espera!  
Sakura saltó del tejado y entró a su casa dejando a Kakashi en ascuas.

Al dia siguiente, en la floristeria Yamanaka. Ino : Kakashi ¿Que te trae por aqui?  
Kakashi : Shhhhh Por favor, no gites! No quiero que nadie sepa que estoy aqui y que he comprado flores.  
Ino : Vaya! Asiesque los profsores también se enamoran.  
Kakashi : ...Bueno, vale ya, dame unas flores que representen ...el...el...el amor  
Ino : El que? el amor?  
Kakashi : Shhhh, no grites  
Ino : Toma! Con estas flores seguro que cae a tus pies!  
Ino entregó un ramo de preciosas flores rojas a Kakashi.  
Ino : Vuelva pronto!

Casa de Sakura .  
Sakura se levantó como todos los días, se vistió, desayunó y salió a la calle. Para su sorpresa, había un ramo de flores en su puerta con una nota. La nota decía :  
"Oajalá pudiera decirte como te quiero y poder bearte"  
-anónimo-  
Casi le dio un papatús cuando lo leyó.

La tarjeta era de la floristería Yamanaka. Con la cabeza hecha un lio, dejó el ramo dentro de casa y corrió a la floristeria con la intención de sacarle a Ino quien compró esas flores.

En la floristería...  
Ino : Sakura! No te vas a creer quien ha venido esta mañana a comprar flores para su novia.  
Sakura : Bah...no me interesa, tu siempre de cotilleos...pero bueno, sime quien y así te callas.  
Ino : Tu sensei, Hatake Kakashi!  
Sakura se quedo inmovil.  
Ino ¿Sakura¿hola¿estas ahi¡sakura!  
Sakura salió de la tienda sin decir una palabra y se dirigió al despacho de Tsunade.

Despacho de Tsunade...

Tsunade : Ah, hola sakura¿que tal estás?  
Sakua : b..bi...bien.  
Tsunade : Tienes un nuevo grupo. Ahora estás con Naruto.  
Kakashi entró por la pueta.  
Kakashi : Y conmigo.  
Sakura se quedó mirando a Kakashi y se puso colorada. Rapidamente miró hacia otro lado.  
Tsunade : Y con Kakashi si...quiere se vuestro sensei otra vez.  
Kakashi : Venga Sakura, hay muchas cosas que hacer.  
Sakura : S..si!

Kakashi y Sakura andaban en dirección al campo de entrenamiento. Sakura : Sensei ...  
Kakashi ¿si?  
Sakura : Esto...¿usted tiene novia?  
Kakashi ¿por qué¿es que quieres ser tu la mia?  
Kakashi se empezó a reir y Sakura se puso roja

Sakura : no es eso...es que...ya sabes que Ino es una bocazas...y esta mañana me ha dicho que has comprado flores. ¿Para quien eran?  
Kakashi se puso colorado y dio gracias a su máscara, que hacia que no se le notara nada. ¿Que podía decir ahora?  
Kakashi : e...pues...para...para mi.  
Sakura ¿para ti?  
Kakashi : Si, las necesito para una nueva técnica que estoy practicando.  
Sakura ¿qué técnica?  
Kakashi : esto...es un secreto. si, eso, es un secreto  
Sakura : aahhh.  
Kakashi: (pensando) por poco...

Llegaron al campo de entrenamiento, donde estaba Naruto esperándoles.

Naruto : Sakura-chan! Que guapa estás hoy

La cara de Kakashi se volvió a poner verde de celos.  
Sakura : hola naruto  
Kakashi : quiero que peleeis en plan calentamiento ¿entendido?  
Los dos : si!  
Naruto y Sakura empezaron a pelearse con golpes flojos y sin hacese daño.

En un descuido, Sakura se tropezo y Naruto fue a cogerla cuando Kakashi le empujó y cogió a Sakura en brazos.

Naruto : Sensei...no tenías por qué hacer eso...ya iba a cogerla yo...  
Sakura estaba boquiabierta -ha empujado a Naruto para cogerme-  
Kakashi : lo siento Naruto, fue un acto reflejo. Perdoname.  
Kakashi dejó a Sakura en el suelo.  
Kakashi : perdonarme...tengo que irme...vosotros seguir.  
Kakashi se fue lejos de allí, al otro lado de la villa. Sentado bajo un árbol, empezó a pensar en lo sucedido.  
Kakashi ¿qué he hecho? He llegado a empujar a Naruto por celos...no queria que el la cogiera...queria cogerla yo...Creo que esta vez me he pasado...pobre Sakura...se debe de haber dado cuenta ya y estará asustada. Soy un imbecil.  
De repente una voz bloqueó sus pensamientos.  
Sakura : Kakashi-sensei!  
Kakashi levantó la mirada mientas Sakura corria hacia el.  
Kakashi : Sakura...¿que pasa?  
Sakura : Gracias por lo de antes, me he quedado tan paralizada que no te he dado las gacias.  
Kakashi : de nada

Sakura se sentó a su lado y se apoyó en él.

Sakura ¿Sabes sensei? Gracias a ti soy feliz de nuevo.  
Kakashi : no, eres feliz gracias a Naruto...desde que el vino...  
Sakura : no, no es por Naruto, es por ti, Kakashi-sensei. Ha sido gracias...a ti...  
Sakura abrazó a Kakashi por la cintura  
Kakashi (pensando) : Si supieras lo feliz que me hacer TU A MI...

Minutos después, Sakura abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que se había dormido encima de su sensei.  
Kakashi ¿ya te has despertado?  
Sakura : Si...¿llevo mucho tiempo durmiendo?  
Kakashi : no, solo 20 minutos, tranquila.  
Sakura : Bueno, tengo que irme, muchas gracias por todo y siento habeme quedado dormida.  
Kakashi : tranquila

Antes de irse, Sakura dio una beso a "la máscara de Kakashi" en la boca. Se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a andar. Segundos después, sintió una mano en su muñeca y otra en su cientura que la giraron. Kakashi la agarró con una mano su cintura y con la otra se quitó la máscara y la besó. Sakura no se lo podia creer, estaba besando a la cara que nunca había visto. Cuando pararon de besarse y Sakura abrió los ojos, Kakashi ya tenía la máscara puesta otra vez.  
Sakura : Sensei!  
Kakashi ¿que pasa?  
Sakura ¡Quiero vérsela!  
Kakashi : Wow Sakura¿no crees que vas un poco rápido?  
Sakura ¡la cara imbecil!  
Kakashi : jajaja...si ya me la has visto  
Sakura : no es verdad, no me ha dado tiempo.  
En milésimas de segundo Kakashi se quitó la mascara otra vez y besó a Sakura. Lo hizo tan rápido que Sakura no tuvo tiempo de verle la cara tampoco esta vez.  
Sakura : kakashi-sensei!  
Kakashi : je je je .  
Sakura : algún dia la veré, te lo aseguro! Adios!  
Sakura sonrió a Kakashi y se dio media vuelta dirección a su casa.  
Mientas caminaba, Kakashi la miraba y sonreia. Era feliz. Sakura era feliz de nuevo.  
A partir de ese día, la cara de Kakashi ya no tenía la expresión de aburrimiento que tenía antes y Sakura volvió a ser alegre ora vez.  
Cada día que pasaba era una lucha entre Sakura y su sensei para quitarle la máscara...tal vez algún día lo consiga...

¿Les ha gustado?

No sabia si continuarlo o no. Si me animan pues alomejor...quien sabe.  
Besos!Es pero que os haya gustado.

REVIEWS PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE


End file.
